


【勋兴】《艳遇》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410





	【勋兴】《艳遇》

文by夏序清和草未歇  
走在回家路上，今儿有点冷。最近多接了几个活儿，虽然也不急着要，但经验告诉我，要是自己松懈了，交货的时候就麻烦了，这段时间总是在工作室呆到比较晚。  
我白天喜欢在家睡觉，日落时分才起来工作。朋友都说我的作息习惯简直跟犯罪分子或不良职业的一样，开什么玩笑，我就一破画画的。  
大家都以为搞艺术的来钱似流水，抬举了。拼死肝了好久，年初才刚攒够这个公寓的首付，总算不用住在工作室了。小区环境不错，十分安静。每天过得日子黑白颠倒，安静这点是我最钟意的，虽然房价也是附近最贵的。  
想着一会儿回去把衣服洗了，然后把一直在画的创作构思一下，想着想着就到家门口了。摸出钥匙转动锁芯，怎么，气氛有一点点不太一样。  
还没打开灯，接着淡淡的月光，我的沙发上怎么坐着个人？  
莫不是摸进来个小偷？钱财乃身外之物，若不是日子过不下去大概也不会偷鸡摸狗的。  
“阁下，我家里也没什么值钱的。最贵的就是书房那柜子进口的笔墨了，要不换家看看吧。”  
那人岿然不动，月光下我看到他的下颌角近乎锋利。按三庭五眼的标准来看，眉眼应当是极精致的。身材比例嘛，对不起，职业病不分场合的犯了。  
“艺术家？”那人径自走过来，我突然有点心慌，不敢再做声。他突然把客厅的灯打开了，突如其来的明亮让我瞬间睁不开眼。习惯了之后，才认真的看清了眼前的不速之客。  
黑衣黑鞋，西装笔挺，皮鞋锃亮。待到他转身坐回沙发上，手扶在沙发把手上的时候，露出的rolex金光闪闪更让我坚信他应该不是什么鸡鸣狗盗之辈。  
“那个…我就一画画的，你是不是遇到什么困难了？”虽然闯进别人家里很不礼貌，但是看到他的脸和打扮，我可耻的原谅了他的唐突。  
“嗯……钱包掉了，证件，卡和钱一起没了，能不能借我住一晚？”他虽然长得英朗俊逸，可眉目间总有一股冷峻。极具反差的是语气却很温柔，好像有一种让我无法拒绝的力量，甚至一恍惚，他那种鸠占鹊巢的气势让我以为他才是这个家的主人。  
“可以，你可以住在客房。”天知道我怎么想的，就这么把一个闯进别人家的人留宿了。然后我引他到客房门口，自己转身去书房准备继续画画。  
他好像对我家很熟似的，没有先进客房，而是去餐厅喝了杯冰水，才慢条斯理的走了进去。  
我长出了口气，进了书房。  
画板重新放回画架上，刚坐下。咚咚咚，敲门吗？我以为这敲门声是询问，随后的门把转动使这几声变得更像是知会。  
我的眼睛跟着他走了进来，“有点睡不着”他声音有点闷。  
“那，要不你去客厅看会儿电视吧。”  
“想看你画画。”他坐在我对面的椅子上了，正好倚着我的书架。  
“可以。”

带回家的这副画，甲方要求有点奇怪，以风为题。约画的时候他不想有当面的沟通，是通过网络留言知会我的，钱也很爽快的打过来了。一连好几天，每次拿起笔我都有点踌躇。  
对着画板愣了一会儿，他已经站起身了，对着我的书架不知在看什么。  
“这是什么呀？”他指着架上的东西，饶有兴趣。  
“留白液，画画用的。”我瞄了一眼。  
“哦，画画不止要用颜料啊…那这个呢？”他尾声拉的老长。  
“定画液，就…固色用的，固色……”我不知道怎么对他解释了，他也并不执着，手又伸向了旁边。  
“别动，这个油画颜料沾衣服上很麻烦的。”我也不知道自己为什么，边说着就靠近了他，一把抓住了那只手。  
我一只手握不住，有些窘，感觉自己从脸开始耳朵都烧了起来。“对不起…”刚说了抱歉，不料他反手把我的手扣住…  
“谢谢，要是弄脏了衣服啊，回去就更不好解释了”他语气轻轻的，气息好像就在我耳边。也不知道他说的是什么意思，耳边的气流弄得我痒痒的，直缩脖子。好像被他发现了什么，“你耳朵怎么这么红？”他伸手碰碰我的耳尖。  
“不要碰…”我的声音都不像是自己的了，听起来有点软弱。他的眼睛看起来深不见底，我知道自己望向他的眼神里有些许恳求，但或许在他眼里是口不对心的邀请。  
他就势把我抵在书架上，顿了一下。我的耳朵上传来了一股濡湿的感觉，那是我很敏感的地方…  
不要了…再玩儿真的要走火了…  
我想把他推开，手刚触到他胸口，好像摸到一块被布料包裹的热铁，推不动，手感倒是极好的…  
他的声音从我耳边传来，“长夜漫漫，要不一起睡吧？”七分沉稳，三分挑逗，在耳边炸开极具诱惑。  
心下先是一愣，他怎么知道我不是直的？我自知不是什么守身如玉的三好青年，在美院读书时便已没那么多矫情了，当下箭在弦上还扭扭捏捏的话，真是不像个男人。  
“去我卧室吧”，我看到他闻声身子动了动，随后就天旋地转的被他拉进了我房里，一把按到了床上。上一次419是什么时候，扳着指头都数不出来了，原是我压抑了太久。  
他脱了西装外套，松了松领带就转身覆了上来。唇齿相依的时候他有种掠夺的气势，直感觉到他想深入，再深入。手也不老实，一开始托着我的脸，然后径自插进我的头发中，让我动弹不得。等吻得七荤八素的时候，开始顺势往下在身上煽风点火。他的手有点凉，在我身上游走时激起了我一片片战栗，唇却很热，冷热交加给所到之处的奇异感觉让人只想对他臣服。  
很快我就被他剥得一丝不挂，看着他裤子里鼓鼓的，我不由想伸手碰碰，只是刚一触到，就感觉硬邦邦冷冰冰的。  
他把我的手擒住，“等不及了？嗯？掏人裤裆了都，要不要把枪脱光拿出来给你看看？”  
一连串轻语炸得我头晕目眩，看他开始解领带，又一下抓住他的手，“别脱，喜欢…喜欢你穿着…”他听了倏忽一笑，我不知道他是笑我孩子气还是笑我恶趣味，登时感觉自己脸都红透了。  
“美人儿喜欢我衣冠楚楚，不脱不脱”，他刮刮我的鼻子，可我看到他还是取下了领带，但是蒙住了我的眼睛……  
视觉甫一被剥夺，我整个人都陷入了一种强烈的不安里。好像溺水的人，不停伸手想要抓住他。他的手伸过来，和我十指紧扣，“lay，放松…”他又亲了亲我的耳朵。“你怎么知道我的名字？”明明不是第一次见吗？  
“刚刚在你书房画好的画上看到签名了…”他隔着领带亲亲我的眼睛，让我觉得心安不少。“你的画，很好看，像你一样…”  
我听得咯咯笑起来，好看是最敷衍的形容词了吧，难为他这么说。听到我笑，他亲吻也变得用力了些，“再笑一会儿让你哭。”  
登时三刻忍不住笑，忽地胸前的敏感部位被人噙住，轻轻咬了一下。我以为这是全部，哪知这只是个开始，力度越来越大，吮吸和啮咬交替，一下子折磨得我连连告饶，“我错了，不笑了不笑了…”还是不肯放过我，一边的茱萸被啃噬的挺立了起来，另一边又遭了殃。在我不停的喘息和求饶中，他才缓缓直起身子。  
我眼睛看不到，潜意识以为他要提枪进来了，以我学透视多年的经验，初见时匆匆一瞥就知道尺寸肯定小不了，这么下去得死人了。一下吓得直把自己的唇往他嘴边送，一边哼哼唧唧的让他从床头里拿润滑剂。  
“别急别急…”他顺着我手指的方向摸索了一会儿，膝盖横在我的腿间把我的腿分开，隐私部位被暴露的感觉让我有点紧张，偏偏看不到他。手往空中抓了抓，就感觉到他身子俯下来了，我一把勾住了他的脖子。不知道在他眼里的我目前是个什么光景，他用鼻子蹭了蹭我的头，我的欲望早已抬了头，他挣脱我的手一路向下含住了我的小汤圆开始舔舐。我的肌肤还能感觉到他粗重的鼻息，随着他的动作我就要叫喊出来。他两手抓过的我的腿弯将我从中间折了起来，往下舔了舔那羞人的入口。手已经不由自主的抓住了他的头发，想让他再深一点，可惜没有如我所愿，他那双大手抚过我挺立的欲望，抚过我的囊袋，然后手指肌肤的火热夹杂着润滑剂的冰凉就那么进来了。  
果然是很久没有做过了，贸然被开垦的感觉还是让人头皮发麻。骤然紧张把他的手指包裹了起来，他倒是不急，吻细细密密的落在我的脸上、唇上，“也不是雏儿，紧张什么？嗯？”脸已经是烧得不能再烧了，听到他的话我的身上就像着了火。随着他手指的缓缓抽动和逐渐增加，我体内的欲望开始喧嚣，他突然手指用力往里动了动，当他的手指碾过我体内的某一点时，我听到他说，“我的手好像都感觉到你的心跳了。”不知道是这句话太撩了，还是他对我身体的把控太精准，随着我身体细微的一颤他突然加大了力度，另一只手摸到了我的小兄弟撸了两下，在感觉和听觉的双重攻击下，我脑子一片空白，射在了他手上。  
“你果然这么敏感”他咬了咬我的耳垂，才高潮，我还有点失神。没听到他回答我，突然眼前一亮，我的身体因为他的兴风作浪透着粉红，此刻还在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖。腿叠在他的大腿上，造成这局面的始作俑者眼下还留在我体内，衬衣袖口上还溅到了些令人害羞的液体。他本身一丝不苟的黑发此刻因为汗打湿了有几缕散了下来，看起来慵懒又性感。领口解开了两粒扣子，胸肌在衣料的遮掩下若隐若现。  
叭的一声，他顺着我的目光把手抽了出来，寂静的夜里四下无声，这突兀的声响显得格外色情。我立起上半身把头埋进他胸里，轻轻说了声，“快进来。”他扶着我的头放在枕上，准备解皮带，想了想又扣好，只拉开了裤链。他的大家伙看得我有点头皮发紧，身子往后退了退，“喜欢角色扮演？还是喜欢斯文败类？我以为你是清纯天使呢。”他一面说着一面把我抵在床头，背部一凉，激得我身子一弓，无处可躲了。  
“你怎么这么大，会捅坏的。”我没出息的咽了咽口水。他一把抓住我的脚腕往下拉了拉，“都是你撩的，现在后悔迟了。”然后就将那活儿抵了上来，穴口处要被撑开的感觉让我一下子感觉到一种失控感，一下抵住他的胸口，“我还没准备好呢…”他一把按住我的两只手拉到我头顶，“顶一顶就准备好了…”说着便就这我刚才喷射出的白灼，伸进两根手指草草开拓了一下，就要提枪上阵了。龟头进来的时候，我以为自己要被撑爆了，一下子被充满好像要窒息，出于本能的推了一把他，不料他动作停了停，从一旁扯过你刚才的领带，手法利落的捆住我的手直接系到了床头上。  
“这么专业，你怕是419的专家吧？”我不由脱口而出。  
“嗯，和别人只想做爱，唯独和你想谈谈情。”他的声音硬朗中带点奶气，低低在耳边炸开时很苏。一不小心就溺进去了。  
可他动作倒是不像声音这么柔和，一记深顶便全没进去了，爽是不可能的，虽然扩张过，还是一下子痛得我叫了出来。“对不起，是我心急了…我真怕这一夜不够……”他的唇吻上我因为痛而不自觉落下的生理泪水，一边吻一边摩挲着我的胸。  
最初的难耐在他的安慰下已经渐渐散去，身后那处被填满的地方骤然生出欲壑难填的感觉，我搂住他的头，“没…没关系，动一动…”  
我听到他细不可闻的松了口气，然后开始缓缓动起来。里面觉得痒，交合处还是疼。我的手被捆着动不了，“帮我揉一揉”，我的语气有点小心。  
他拿过润滑剂，往我们交合的地方挤了一些，伸手将褶皱处揉了揉。他好像也感觉到里面松动了些，便更肆无忌惮的动作起来。一次比一次深的顶弄让我的叫声也染上了几丝甜腻味道。  
“太深了，不要…不要”  
“骗人，你下面好像一直在挽留我”  
他恶劣的抽出来，又猛地顶进去，惹得我不上不下的难耐。  
“那我出去了”他一下子要抽出去，又偏偏卡在入口处一点，也不出去也不进来，只在那处轻轻的上下动着，手偏偏掐上了我胸前已经立起来的两点。我一下子哭喊了出来，“求求你，快进来吧”  
“要我进来干嘛？”他手上力道未减，又疼又爽激得我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“干…干我……”自知这话也太让人羞耻了，说完便埋下头不想再看人。他听到我这么说，一记深顶直顶到我那里。手抓住我的腿架在他的肩上，大开大合的动了起来。  
我感觉自己的肠道都要痉挛了，一下子不受控制的想要缩紧，可偏偏里面有个大家伙。肠壁还能感受到他面目狰狞的宝贝似乎在微微跳动，他也被突如其来的夹紧弄得有些难耐，一掌甩在了我的臀上，“别紧张…”  
力气并不小，火辣辣的痛传上来，全身都在他的掌控之中。“我受不了了，我想射…”自己喊出来的声音已经染上了哭腔。  
他却一手抓住了我的命根子，“不准射，等我一起才可以。”他捏的我生疼，眼泪又簌簌往下掉。他在耳边低低说了声，“求我，求我我就快点射，也让你解脱。”说完身下的动作也停了。  
前面被人拿捏着，后面又没有了动作，我一下子手抓住他的领口，怯怯说了声“好哥哥，干死我…”  
他突然几个猛顶，一手掐着我的腰大肆顶弄。我被前后刺激的已经快要失神，前端憋的快要爆炸了，带着哭腔的冲他喊，“射在我里面吧，好哥哥，我受不了了…”只感觉到他的宝贝猛然跳了几下，然后一股灼热的液体在我体内滚动，他的手猛然放开，我的便尽数留在了他的裤子上和我们交汇的地方了。

我的手被领带捆的几乎要破皮，此时高潮之后，其他感觉才慢慢升起来，手腕处的痛让我想起自己还被绑着。拿腿碰了碰他示意他快出去，他看上去有点恋恋不舍，退出来起身帮我解掉束缚。

身后黏黏的让我不舒服，想着要去洗个澡吧，又想着要不我先跟一夜情对象聊一聊，看能不能发展成长期的。  
“抽烟吗？”我拿起烟盒，自己抽出一根向他递过去。再看他时，他已经在整理衣裤了。也不知道什么料子做的，那么激烈也没太留下皱。  
他蹙蹙眉，接过烟盒，“谢谢。”  
“没事儿，毕竟咱们也……也不用这么客气。”我一下子还有些不好意思，莫不是个拔屌无情的主儿吧。  
我们一起倚在我卧室的窗前，随着一个小红点亮起又熄灭对着窗外吞云吐雾。  
“哎，感觉你现在对我的一切都门儿清，你是干嘛的呀？”我拿手肘顶顶他。  
他摇摇头，“讨债的。”  
怪不得打扮的这么像黑社会，看来是误入歧途的失足青年。  
“那个…现在收债不好收，虽然我也没权利干涉你，但是这个浪子回头金不换嘛不是，你还年纪轻。”我单独揣度着，想着怎么说比较委婉。比较黑社会还是不能言辞过激把人得罪了。  
“嗯，我也一直这么想，可惜我自己身上的债也太多了。”他深吸了一口，烟雾一下子笼住了他的脸庞。怅然的神情着实让我有些不忍，“要不，你以后和我住一起吧，能有多少债啊，我拼命多画点画帮你还，你…你肉偿就行。”  
一根烟很快就抽完了，他正了正神色，抬手看看表，“说什么呢，我死也不会把你牵扯起来，今天耽误的时间够多了，走了。”  
我一下有些急，“哎，我还不知道你叫什么呢？”伸手就扯住了他的袖口，摸到他的袖口上绣着英文——wind.  
“这是你名字？”我抓着他的手臂摇了摇，他抽出手摸了摸我的头，“叫我sehun.”  
然后就轻巧的翻过了我卧室阳台的栏杆，消失的无影无踪了。

夜已经马上要结束，天空略微泛白，我也因为一夜无度的欢愉感到疲惫袭来，躺到床上睡了过去。  
等我再醒来时，是被警车和救护车此起彼伏的警报声吵醒的。平时一向安静的小区不知道为什么停了好些警车，来了一票警察。  
毫不客气的叫开我的门时，我才不舍的爬起来。  
“昨天十一点钟的时候你在干嘛？”一个小警察拿着个本儿上来就问我。  
“我在工作室画画呀，我快一点才回到家。”脑海里想了想时间轴，确实没错的。  
“我们会查小区监控的，你可不要撒谎。”那个小警察语气不怎么客气。  
“行，发生什么事啦？”我小心翼翼的问道。  
“隔壁栋死人啦，死亡时间昨晚大概十一点。现在这不挨家挨户盘查嫌疑人嘛。”身后年纪大一点的警察说。  
然后他俩就去敲我隔壁门了。

杀人？我一下子清醒过来了。  
往后的几日小区里因为这么一件凶杀案变得鸡飞狗跳，我平时闲事不理的一个人也突然上了心。偏偏是那天，太巧了吧…随手打开电视，看到本地新闻台正在报道这件凶案，死者是个已经退休的黑道前大佬，没想到金盆洗手还遭人暗算。警方初步调查，是一个叫wind的职业杀手做的，手法是枪杀。

看到这里我一瞬间从头凉到脚，他的袖口，他干净利落的身手，还有我不经意摸到的那硬邦邦的东西莫不是……  
他果然是收债的，不过收的是命啊……

画好的话悉数被取走，只有那副难产的一直没有了甲方的消息。风……  
我像疯了一样登入网站，点开了那个人的首页，他所有的动态只有一句话，“他的画，很好看，就像他的人一样…”我的脑子嗡的一下炸开了，我并不知道他是在认识我的画之后才认识的我，还是在附近蹲点的时候认下了我才留意到我的画…  
原来是他…

我在他的首页留了无数条言，却没有再见到他的头像再亮起过。我想问他那晚是临时起意还是蓄谋已久，但是他好像人间蒸发了一般。  
那副画，我把原先画的撕了，关在画室几天重新画了一副。画完我颓废了好一段时间，朋友都笑我是不是画画画疯了。

每次夜里回家，我总希望一开门，那个人又坐在沙发上。我怕他来，又怕他不会再来。  
有江湖传言说wind死了，因为取了太多性命，仇家太多。  
那幅画一直没有人来取，我将它放在卧室里，日日摩挲。画上只有我孑然一身，坐在夜空下，衣角被清风带起。

我盼着起风时，那个人突然出现在我家里，对我说，“我回来了。”  
（完）


End file.
